mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandi Moore
Brandi Jean Moore (b. July 31,2011) is a half-blood witch. Born in Bristol, United Kingdom. She is the third child born to parents George and Angela Moore. She was a late bloomer to magic but she finally entered Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff. She's half-way through her education. (('OOC Note: **''' WIP. ** The following information may not be used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely. On-going RP sections will not be included.))'' (((OOC Note: This is a work in progress more to come soon))) Biography Early Life Angela and George meet one day when Angela had bumped into him on the streets of London. She had been on her way to work when they meet, when they first meet George had no idea she was a pureblood witch. George was a muggle, a muggle doctor to be exact, the two of them had a long life before finally marrying and moving to Bristol United Kingdom. Throughout their marriage and when they were dating Angela hid her magic from him very well and if he did get an inkling that she was more than meets the eye she’d obliviate it from his mind. It was a year later that Angela became pregnant with Brandi’s brother Percival and things went smoothly until he started to show signs of magic at the age of 5 years old. He was throwing a temper tantrum (and a bad one at that) when all of the windows in their mansion had burst. Angela knew it was time to tell George the truth, so she did. George was upset he didn’t know how she could keep such a huge secret from him. She explained why and they worked on their marriage and were as happy as ever, shortly after Percival’s explosion happened Brandi’s sister came along and she to showed signs of being magical. She like Percival went to Hogwarts as well and both graduated, Percival being in Gryffindor and Aria being a Hufflepuff like Brandi they both moved on to their careers. Percival found his calling in being a Quidditch Player for the United Kingdom National Team, he was their keeper and still is to this day. Aria found her calling in being a curse breaker for Gringotts in Egypt. A few years from the time Aria went to Egypt Brandi was born, it was a dark stormy night. Like the other two births she was born in a Muggle Hospital for obvious reasons. They quickly knew that after she was born she was going to be trouble. Brandi you see was a very clumsy girl, always falling and tripping and scraping herself up. Her parents thought enrolling her into ballet would help with her balance but they were wrong. Brandi loved ballet but since she was so clumsy she often spent those classes tripping other girls or forgetting to tie up her ballet slippers tighter and ended up tripping. Her fifth birthday came and past and no signs of magical ability had showed up yet, her parents were worried she wouldn’t be magical at all. Until one day past her eighth birthday she was in ballet class and her teacher was giving her a hard time, Brandi had gotten really upset and suddenly her teacher was floating around the dance studio. The kids started laughing and Brandi to but she was so happy she told her parents when they got home and they were so happy for her...her eleventh birthday came before she knew it and an owl came and dropped her Hogwarts letter. Her mother took her to Diagon Alley after that and got a substansale amount of gold from their vault, both of Brandi’s parents were very wealthy with her father being a doctor and her mother being an auror they were pretty well off. As a gift to her Brandi’s mom bought her a black kitten she named it Luna. September first came and Brandi was super excited she got packed four days before and was soon on the train to Hogwarts. Brandi was nervous about the sorting when she arrived, when her name was called she climbed onto the stool and put the hat on, the hat seemed to take it’s time with her it told her she’d do well in Slytherin but it ultimately it shouted “HUFFLEPUFF!” Family Vacation and Boggart Before entering Hogwarts Brandi and her family took many family vacations. Most notably was to see her older sister in Egypt where she worked as a curse breaker for Gringotts. While Brandi and her older siblings got along very well her older siblings decided to play a prank on her and they locked her in a tomb with a mummy. Brandi screamed because it looked like the mummy was walking towards her but her mind was playing tricks on her but the mummy was dead and still. She was rescued by her mother and since then she’s been scared of mummies. Education Year 1: Her first year was somewhat uneventful, she of course kept tripping and falling all over the place. At one point during potions class she set her robes on fire and had to be sent new ones. She realized potions was not for her. It was Herbology that excited her the most and wanted to know more about the class. Also transfiguration excited her and being able to turn things into other things. Year 2: Like her first year it went along the same lines as this year. though at the start of this term she had bumped into two girls on the Hogwarts express. One was in her house and the other a Ravenclaw, something about them intrigued her and they became fast friends. She found out they were all half-blooded witches and called themselves the half-blood witch brigade. They had fun, though Brandi being the youngest of the three tried to keep up but it never happened. They still all liked each other and during the Holidays went over to Brandi's house to celebrate and then celebrated in the summer before her third year and their fourth year. Year 3: Much has gone the same Brandi was happy to be back at Hogwarts with her two best friends. They had narrowly missed the Hogwarts express but got to the castle still. The classes have been the same but much harder than the previous years. She didn't too well on her exams. 'Year 4:' Before Brandi’s fourth year she had a slumber party for her birthday a few of her friends from school showed up and they had such an awesome time sharing things and wondering what the new school year had in store for them. She once again almost missed the train, she was running behind and quickly said goodbye to her parents and ran through the portal. As she was running someone had left their trunk all skewed about and she tripped over it while her cat just stood there and watched her. She scowled at her cat and managed to get on the train with mere seconds to spare. The school year had been much of the same like the other years. Always tripping and falling, getting to class or not getting to class, she’s just excited for the school year to be over. Physical Appearance Brandi is a little on the short side. She has a nice creamy complexion with lots of freckles, she would often play connect the dots with the freckles on her arms. She has beautifully long light brown hair that she constantly puts up in buns, pigtails, and ponytails. During her third year during Christmas Holidays she cut it off and liked the shortness of it but she missed her long hair and ultimately grew it back. She has the most striking green eyes She has naturally straight hair but her mother told her about a magical product that could curl it and uses it quite often. Typically she dresses very conservatively and mostly in high end clothing being from wealth. Personality and Traits Brandi is very outgoing and has a don't-care-what-people-think attitude. She doesn't get embarrassed easily mostly from all her tripping and falling. She's EXTREMELY clumsy and usually not someone you want to partner with in class unless you're not afraid to loose an eyebrow or two. She's very Loyal to her house and her family She loves her black cat She loves everyone even people she doesn't know she loves them Pretty darn good at ballet Is somewhat of an adventurer, and likes to get in trouble if she doesn't get caught but she's mostly the one keeping her friends in check * Nice * Outgoing * loud * Clumsy * Not a morning, noon, or night person despite her sunny outlook Magical Abilities and Skills Fairly recent Brandi learned that she’s a seer, it started off with small little vivid dreams. They were very blurry and she didn’t know what they meant. Soon after the first one happened she contacted her mother via owl and she got a reply back. She couldn’t be sure but it seemed her mother was not happy with it, in the letter she was told that one of her great grandmothers had been a Seer and it seemed to have skipped a few generations until it was passed to her. She had a discussion one day with another student she knew was a seer like her, she had some eye opening things to tell her and it really made Brandi think. It’s been hard on Brandi knowing things and not knowing when or what’s going to happen. Her real vision came on the day of potions class, she had a vision that something bad was going to happen, and sure enough a cauldron with a potion had blown up. A potion form someone in her house was making. They seem to be unpredictable and it seems as though she can see things but not what’s going to happen that they’re still blurry. For anyone that sees her she’ll often have her head In her hands from a headache as a result of a vision or vivid dream. Classes Potions: her worse class to date, I would not want to be partners with her. Herbology: Pretty darn good at it (now if only she can make it to class on time) Charms: dreadful need I say more Transfiguration: Loves this class Divination: '''This excites her a lot '''History of Magic: '''Naptime for her Hasn't made it to the other classes yet but wants to Favorite Place Among many places in the castle you can most likely find Brandi in the library it's one of her favorite spots. The smell of books and it's a great place to people watch. If not in the library then she can be found running around the qudditch pitch...or the grounds despite her clumsy self. lately she's been seen on the second floor looking out the window. Possessions '''Wand: '''for obvious reason, she loves her wand the way it feels in her hand and how powerful it makes her feel. '''Her pet: She has a black cat named Luna that she got before her 1st year of Hogwarts Books: All of her textbooks Pictures: She has pictures of her friends and her family She's really not much for possessions Friends Sol May Valor - Had a brief crush on her and even kissed her, has barely seen her friend and wondered where she is. No other friends to say. Romantic Life Brandi is bisexual and has no prospects as of yet. In her third year she meet with her friend Sol May Valor in the cave area by the dungeons. Brandi had a crush on her and thought she did to, the two of them ended up kissing and she asked her to a dance but someone had gotten there before her. She ended up going dateless to the party and was really upset with Sol and hasn't spoken to her for awhile. Brandi is now single and over what happened with her and is looking for no one as of right now. Rumors Several rumors about her have been heard or seen around the castle 3rd Year Rumors: "Rumor has it that there’s three students a raven and two badgers that call themselves the half-blood princess brigade. They’re always seen together in the library." "That one brunette Badger keeps falling down and tripping. Maybe someone should perform a permanent Protego on her." "I saw this brunette Hufflepuff dancing in the tapestry corridor. It’s the same Hufflepuff that I saw fall down at the beginning of career class." "A slytherin and a badger have been spotted arguing with the portraits down the grand staircase, and are desperate for passwords." "Spotted: A hufflepuff student trying her flirting technique out on the suits of armor around the castle. Doesn’t she know they’re not humans?" "Seems the clutsy brunette badger and the blonde ravenclaw seem to be getting more and more closer…could there be something more going on there?" "Rumour has it, after an abrupt serenade in transfigurations; two eagles will be attending the hearty dance! Though, it seems the eagle swooped in before the badger could ask. What will this dateless badger do?" "I have a crush on my best friend…and I am getting all the mixed signals. I always wonder if its meant to be. She told me she had feelings…though I feel like we have been distant lately. I was going to ask her to the hearty dance but now she is going with someone else. Time will tell, I guess…" this was in confessions "Seems that clumsy Hufflepuff was at it again, I saw her take a hard tumble in the History of Magic classroom Wednesday morning." "Seems a first year Ravenclaw might have a crush on a second year Hufflepuff, I saw her turning red in History of Magic on Wednesday morning." – signed a brunette badger. (submitted this one) "Rumour has it that COMC Tuesday night got giggly when the clumsy brunette badger got stung by a billywig and couldn’t stop laughing through class." 4th Year Rumors: Word is that the clumsy brunette badger almost missed the train tripping over another student’s trunk. Rumour has it that the clumsy brunette Brandi fell and broke her heel in the last DADA class, guess she should’ve stuck with flats. Did you see? That clumsy brunette badger got her foot stuck in an invisible step, she was limping the rest of the day. I saw that clumsy brunette badger in the last COMC class, she had a Chizpurfle hanging from her nose. I wonder if it was trying to eat her bogies. "Spotted: I saw that clumsy brunette badger sleeping in the great hall, she spilled her soup all over her. She’s been acting strange lately what’s up with that?" 5th Year Rumors: Rumors so far: Did you all see that clumsy brunette badger have a meltdown in the Great Hall Monday night at dinner? I wonder what’s going on with her? I saw Essa and that clumsy Badger whispering before Herbology class started, what are they plotting together? If they are plotting something, can I get in on it?